Porque siempre hay jazz
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Es el año 1927, el cine, la actuación y la música jazz esta en su auge, un joven y novicio actor solo quiere hacer su fama en Hollywood. Eren haría lo que fuera para tener su oportunidad de convertirse en estrella y cuando por fin la tiene... no todo sale como él quisiera. No es un problema de "que" más bien de "quién". LevixEren, AU, BL, roaring twenties/años 20 AU.


**¡Resurjo de la oscuridad para traerles un One-shot Riren!**

**Y va dedicado especialmente para ¡Annlu Namikaze! La Eren de mi Levi, , Hinata de mi Kageyama y Tsukki de mi Kuroo: Feliz cumpleaños querida, que sigas cumpliendo muchos más... para darme momentos lemoniosos tan románticos! x)**

**Espero que sea de tu agrado y llene tus expectativas (ya te lo he repetido tanto, lamento lamento lamento taaaanto la espera).**

**La historia está situada en los años 20, por eso quizás hay terminos extraños, me esforcé por hacerlo cronológicamente correcto, pero no soy una experta, por eso si encuentran algunos errores, les ruego que me perdonen. Siempre me ha obsesionado esa moda, los vestidos, sombreros, cigarros, camisas y pantalones; ¡son simplemente hermosos! Así que fue un privilegio escribirlo, espero que les guste.**

**Nata, a veces conocida como Nino fue tan amable de betear la historia, ¡muchas gracias, linda!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si no a Hajime Isayama.**

**Sin más preámbulo, a la historia. **

* * *

**Porque siempre hay jazz**

Un resplandor momentáneo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, con su mano izquierda hecha puño, restregó sus ojos. Las luces lo habían dejado ciego, por unas fracciones de segundo no sabía ni siquiera dónde se encontraba. El grito de los fanáticos era ensordecedor; ahora con su vista y su audición disminuida, orientarse parecía una tarea extremadamente difícil. No estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto.

Su brazo derecho fue apretado, volteó a ver a su lado y fue recibido por una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó una queda voz, cabello lacio acariciaba las mejillas de la chica pálida que sostenía su brazo.

Otro flash lo dejó viendo luces.

—¿Uh? —Por un segundo su mente se transportó a otro lugar, lejos del bullicio de las personas, y de las insistentes preguntas de los periodistas—. Ah, sí.

La palabra para definir mejor la manera cómo se sentía tendría que ser "abrumado".

Los gritos no iban dirigidos hacia él, los periodistas no le hacían preguntas. Eren Jaeger solo era un actor novicio en una gala y entrega de premios con los actores más cotizados de Hollywood.

Estaba nominado, en la categoría de mejor actor de reparto; era la primera vez que conseguía tanta atención. Empezó su carrera a la corta edad de dieciocho años; la típica historia del chico de una humilde crianza en un pueblo cualquiera con delirios de grandeza. Trabajó como mesero para poder pagar unas cuantas lecciones de actuación.

Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a participar en castings, pero los papeles eran difíciles. El mundo del cine estaba siendo cada vez más revolucionario, cuando se estrenaron los "movers" fue cuando Eren quedó enganchado; quería ser parte de esos extraños largometrajes en blanco y negro. Pertenecer a las grandes figuras de renombre como Max Linder o Charlie Chaplin.

Lastimosamente nunca obtuvo un papel que valiera la pena.

No fue hasta que la industria de cine quedó cabeza abajo con los innovadores "talkies"; los largometrajes dejaron de ser mudos, y ahora tenían color. Todos enloquecieron cuando todo lo que se conocía del mundo de las películas cambió. Eren tomó esa oportunidad y forjó su camino en la imperdonable industria.

Siguió consiguiendo pequeños papeles, como un transeúnte, o un extra. En uno de esos roles conoció a Mikasa, una hermosa chica de cabello azabache y tez como nieve. Se llevaron bien al instante, ella era la protagonista y él su co-estrella; era su papel más importante hasta ahora.

Cuando el largometraje se estrenó, fue un éxito, alabada por los críticos y por la audiencia.

"La belleza de Mikasa Ackerman es tan magnífica como su actuación", había dicho una de sus reseñas la mañana de un domingo que recogió un periódico con las críticas. "La escenografía fue perfecta", decía otra. Eren se sentía feliz, ser parte de algo tan importante. "El principiante actor secundario brilló, le esperan grandes cosas", decía la última.

Esa lo hizo parar en seco, era la primera vez que alguien le daba un cumplido a su actuación.

Debió haber hecho un buen trabajo pues fue nominado como mejor actor en uno de los más esperados galardones de Hollywood.

Eren y Mikasa llegaron a ser buenos amigos, la chica era estoica pero sensible e inteligente. Ella le dio muchos consejos que mejoraron su actuación, la pelinegra llevaba más tiempo que él en la industria, aunque le ganaba solo de un par de años. Probablemente se debía a que toda su familia era de renombre en Hollywood, desde directores hasta actores ganadores de premios.

Seguramente su propia nominación se la debía a ella.

Y su fama también.

Todo había sido culpa de su representante y el de Mikasa.

Rumores comenzaron acerca de su "relación". Los periodistas habían capturado varias fotos en las que ellos estaban juntos. Ambos eran considerados como "jóvenes apuestos", y con una carrera por delante; y como es bien dicho: "Toda publicidad es buena publicidad."

Antes que Eren pudiera saber que estaba pasando, él y Mikasa aparecieron en todas las portadas de los periódicos y se convirtieron en la "pareja consentida" de Hollywood.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, en la entrega de premios con la chica pelinegra en su brazo y sus dedos tan helados que había dejado de sentirlos.

—Eren, debemos movernos —avisó su amiga.

Tomó de un par de segundos para entender lo que había salido de los labios rojos; el vestido Charleston que usaba danzaba con ella en cada movimiento, desde sus caderas hasta sus rodillas era cubierto por flecos llenos de lentejuelas que deslumbraban casi tanto como los destellos de las cámaras.

Se movieron lentamente, Eren saludó a los espectadores mientras Mikasa era entrevistada.

Un fotógrafo le pidió que posara con otra de sus co-estrellas, Eren no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a caminar. Su mirada estaba en el mar de personas que lo miraban, como si fuera una hormiga bajo una lupa. Bajo el escrutinio de miles de ojos, lo hacían volverse consciente de sí mismo.

Así que no notó cuando se tropezó con otro hombre.

No fue grande el impacto, ambos hombros colisionaron, lo suficiente fuerte como para moverlo. El otro cuerpo, sin embargo, pareció no notarlo pues siguió su trayecto. Era más bajo que Eren, pero no pudo ver su rostro; le pareció grosero, que ni siquiera murmurara una disculpa. El joven miró atrás, el cabello del otro era lo que más resaltaba, estaba rapado de la nuca, pero tenía hebras largas en su coronilla.

La fuerte explosión de un flash brillante lo regresó a la realidad y reanudó su camino.

Cuando llegó la hora de entrar a la instalación donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de premios, caminó hacia Mikasa; la cinta que rodeaba su cabeza, hecha de piedras brillantes y un par de plumas atrás acentuaban su pálida piel; besó su mejilla y le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto. Cubrió su pequeña mano envuelta en guante con la suya y entraron.

Habían practicado el acto de ser pareja por suficiente tiempo que ahora se sentía natural; era parte de su trabajo. Fingir ser algo diferente no se le dificultaba en absoluto, a Mikasa tampoco.

Para infortunio de su representante, quien le había rogado que se enamorara de la actriz y saliera con ella en verdad (como si se pudiera mandar al corazón, pensaba él amargamente), Eren no podía enamorarse de ella; y no era Mikasa quien tenía la culpa, sino él; por más cliché que se escuchara.

Eren tenía otros gustos, unos muy poco convencionales.

Le gustaban los hombres.

Aun así, ponía todo su empeño y sus energías en esta vacía y artificial relación. Cualquier cosa era mejor que los medios de comunicación se enteraran que él se inclinaba a "esas tendencias".

Le extendió la silla a Mikasa para que la joven se sentara. Acomodados alrededor de la mesa, los acompañaban el director de su película "Entre truenos y desamores" y también el actor principal y la actriz de reparto. Charlaron antes que el evento diera inicio. Cada mesa estaba cubierta con un manto blanco y un corremesa de color azul marino; esos dos colores eran el tema de ese año, las mesas vestían unos conjuntos del mismo tono.

Música alegre de jazz, trompetas y tambores llenaban toda la estancia al igual que las charlas ociosas de los invitados; los candelabros brindaban luz queda y al fondo, una pequeña plataforma con un podio encima se erguía donde el maestro de ceremonias daría el comienzo de la velada. Eren no podía quedarse quieto, todo se sentía irreal, parecía sacado de una revista.

Todo era hermoso y perfecto, los hombres con sus trajes como pingüinos, con corbatas y corbatines, tan apuestos que lo hacían sonrojar. Las mujeres, flappers como se les llamaban, con vestidos y cabellos cortos llenos de brillos, fumando cigarros con agarres delgados y largos.

Eren se sintió más nervioso que antes.

La premiación dio inicio, un espeso olor a tabaco llenó el lugar. El cigarro se había vuelto popular, en especial con las damas así que era permitido hacerlo en todo el lugar. El jazz y el alcohol eran fuertes y Eren se comenzó a sentir liviano; llevaban a su mesa copa tras copa de champán. Quería ganar en su categoría, todavía recordaba las noches en vela cuando debió memorizarse todas sus líneas, hablaba horas y horas con el director y escritor, debía hacer cada escena a la perfección.

Y las hizo.

Sabía que se merecía todas las reseñas positivas, eran como los premios a su arduo trabajo; quería ganar, quería ganar.

También quería ir al baño.

Las copas habían hecho efecto y debía evacuar los líquidos en su cuerpo; le preguntó a Mikasa si sus categorías estaban próximas, ella le respondió que seguramente sería en la próxima media hora.

Suficiente tiempo, concluyó su cerebro.

Se tambaleó de su asiento y caminó hacia tras bastidores; no fue hasta que miró la puerta del retrete que notó que en su mano sostenía la copa llena de champán. "Mierda" murmuró mientras buscaba algún lugar en donde dejarla. Hombres vestidos modestamente con suspendedores color beige, corrían de lado a otro gritando cosas sobre las luces, bebidas y comida; era un caos.

Eren caminó y llamó la atención de uno, pero no parecía poder escucharlo, el chico se alejaba más así que el de cabello marrón aligeró su paso.

Y por segunda vez en la noche se tropezó con alguien; solo que esta vez no fue una simple colisión de hombros, su copa chocó contra la otra persona y el líquido se derramó en su traje. Eren tragó en seco y miró al otro, era de baja estatura, sus ojos viajaron desde la mancha de champán hasta unos ojos platas llenos de odio e ira.

Él mordió su lengua con fuerza y comenzó a disculparse con el otro hombre; su boca era una línea estrecha y casi invisible, sus cuencas estaban rodeadas de ojeras oscuras que indicaban horas en vela. Se puso helado, la presencia del otro era desbordante e intimidante, pese a su corta altura.

Su cabello estaba rapado en la nuca.

"Este era el mismo tipo de antes" pensó.

—¡L-lo siento mucho! —exclamó el castaño.

Si las miradas tuvieran el poder matar, Eren estaría seguramente diez metros bajo tierra. Se sintió pequeño bajo su mirada; estaba seguro que un golpe lo seguiría así que se encogió defensivamente.

Para su sorpresa el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el corto hombre no estaba. Eren se giró y notó que él había seguido su camino.

—¡Ey! —exclamó, solo para arrepentirse cuando el otro se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

Sintió escalofríos subir por su espalda, el otro lo veía expectante.

Lo más educado debía ser aceptar las disculpas, ¿no?

—Yo-yo me disculpé —dijo como un cachorro con la cola entre las piernas.

—Lo escuché —musitó el otro, su voz era ronca y grave; se giró y continuó su camino.

—¿No dirás nada? —demandó, Eren sabía que él no tenía lugar en la discusión, después de todo, fue su culpa; pero odiaba ser ignorado.

—Escúchame, chico, tienes suerte que tengo un repuesto de ropa, de lo contrario te despellejaría vivo en este instante. Así que agradece que saldrás vivo de aquí y haz como si nunca cruzaste palabras conmigo.

Con eso se dispuso a continuar su camino.

—Escucha, dije que lo sentía —volvió a llamar su atención, el otro lo miró—, no tienes que ser grosero.

El hombre de corta estatura parecía que rechinaba los dientes, sus ojos como almendras lo taladraban con tanta ira que Eren se sintió pequeño; casi lo hicieron retroceder en sus palabras, girar y olvidarse de este asunto.

Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Eso hará que dejes de llorar? —Preguntó despectivamente el pelinegro con cabello rapado.

—No estoy llorando. —Fue lo único que el castaño pudo decir.

—Lo siento, chico, ¿de acuerdo? —mencionó rápidamente.

No parecía sentirlo en realidad, pensó Eren. Pero antes que pudiera detenerlo, el extraño ya había reanudado su marcha.

—Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¿verdad? —Lo acusó el de ojos esmeraldas.

—Sé todos los nombres que hay que saber en esta industria; si el tuyo no está entre esos, entonces no mereces la pena, ni mi tiempo, chico.

Y con eso se perdió de su vista.

Todo el nerviosismo de su cuerpo se transformó en ira escarlata; corría por sus venas caliente como lava. Eren quería perseguirlo y darle una muestra de su opinión, ¿quién se creía que era? Puso la copa que tenía en la mano en la mesa más cercana, con más fuerza de la necesaria y luego, regresó a su mesa.

Mikasa lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó, arreglando el pendiente brillante de su oreja.

—Conocí al tipo más desagradable del planeta —dijo.

—Es Hollywood —explicó Mikasa casualmente—, aquí todos lo son, tienes que ser más específico que eso.

Eren se rio, dejando que el enojo se disipara de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué me perdí? —cuestionó.

La flapper comenzó a resumirle los premios entregados, aparentemente la estrella principal masculina de su película había perdido, al igual que su director; era una pena, Eren de verdad quería que ganaran. Pero no todo estaba perdido, faltaba la categoría de Mikasa y la de él.

—Ahora presentaran los nominados para mejor guión —anunció.

La presentadora del premio sonreía con gracia desde el podio en la tarima, sus labios rojos hacían juego con su vestido. Mientras recitaba la lista de nominados, Eren reposó su rostro en el dorso de su mano, su brazo estaba apoyado en el prístino mantel de la mesa, el jazz le hacía querer bailar; debía recordar pedirle a Mikasa ir a bailar a un club nocturno, estaba seguro que la chica lo disfrutaría.

Sería una salida de amigos, pero una cita en los lentes de las cámaras de los paparazzi.

—¡Y el ganador es…! —mencionó con gran emoción la mujer en el micrófono.

El rugido de los invitados lo ensordeció, todos se pusieron de pie, celebrando la victoria del ganador; Mikasa estaba aplaudiendo y sonreía discretamente. Eren no podía mirar al frente sobre todos los cuerpos de pie, o quizás la persona adelante era pequeña. Cuando finalmente los aplausos cesaron y las personas buscaron sus asientos observó al ganador.

Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando notó que se trataba de la persona grosera de antes.

—¡Él es! —dijo, Mikasa le aconsejó que bajara la voz—. Él es —repitió.

—¿Quién?

—El tipo más desagradable del planeta.

—¿Levi? —cuestionó.

—¡¿Lo conoces?! —exclamó, la chica le instó nuevamente a que bajara la voz.

—Sí —miró a otro lado—, quiero decir, somos familia.

—¿Uh?

—Él es Levi Ackerman, somos primos —comenzó a narrar—, nuestras familias han sido muy influyentes en la historia del cine, Eren; el padre de Levi fue uno de los primeros que usaron el sonido en las películas. Aun así, no dejamos que las sombras de ellos nos opaquen y luchamos por hacer nuestro propio nombre. Levi tiene más tiempo en la industria y ha trabajado como guionista; yo preferí convertirme en actriz.

El tipo con cabello negro estaba diciendo, probablemente algunas palabras de agradecimiento, Eren no pudo escuchar; estando más enfocado en la historia de Mikasa que en otra cosa.

Resopló con enfado, recordando las palabras del hombre corto de estatura: "Sé todos los nombres en esta industria; si el tuyo no está entre esos, entonces no mereces la pena, ni mi tiempo, chico."

Levi aceptó la estatuilla e hizo una pequeña reverencia, con eso se retiró del escenario.

Eren resopló otra vez.

Su categoría fue la siguiente, un actor era el encargado de presentar el premio; el hombre de cabello corto y traje negro con líneas verticales comenzó a leer los nominados de una lista. Arriba estaba una pantalla que anunciaba los nombres de los actores y un pequeño fragmento de la película en la que actuaban.

Todo el nerviosismo encontró su camino otra vez a su cuerpo y Eren sujetó con fuerza la mano que Mikasa le ofrecía, sus dedos estaban cálidos, ¿o era él quien estaba helado?

Su nombre fue anunciado entre los nominados y con eso, la película en la pantalla.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—¡Y el ganador es…!

Apretó la mano de Mikasa.

—¡Harold Goodwin! —anunció.

Le tomó de un par de segundos procesar las palabras, la audiencia aplaudía y vitoreaba; abrió los ojos y el actor estaba recibiendo la estatuilla. Su sonrisa cayó y todo se volvió un desorden borroso en sus oídos, el agarre que tenía con Mikasa perdió todas las fuerzas y puso ambas manos en su regazo. Miró a su lado, la pelinegra lo miraba con compasión, él dejó salir una risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Fue un honor con solo estar nominado.

Era una mentira, Eren quería ganar, quería demostrarle al amargado del guionista con problemas de ira que él sí valía la pena; que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, él formaría parte de los grandes de Hollywood.

Pero no.

Bajó la cabeza y escuchó la siguiente categoría.

* * *

Dejó todo el acontecimiento y la decepción de perder atrás y se enfocó en buscar trabajo; lastimosamente, lo negativo de ser actor en los años veinte, en donde el cinema estaba en su mayor auge, era que la competencia era demasiada. Todos los trabajos ya estaban tomados o no valía la pena ser considerados.

Hasta que, seis meses después de la entrega de premios, como un milagro caído del cielo, su agente le llamó con las mejores noticias qua había escuchado en años.

—¡Eren tengo un trabajo perfecto para ti! —exclamó, Armin; un chico de su misma edad pero años más inteligente. Amigo de la infancia y agente.

Se habían reunidos una tarde en un restaurante cerca de su apartamento, una banda tocaba blues, el sonido intoxicante del saxofón invitaba algunas parejas a bailar.

Armin arribó un par de minutos después de Eren, con grandes sombras bajo los ojos y cabello apuntando en todas las direcciones, neurótico como siempre. Su amigo le sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si supiera un secreto que él no tenía idea.

—¡Debes leerlo! —Exclamaba, la gente en la barra le dedicaron miradas molestas así que Armin se disculpó apenadamente— ¡Es-es-es excelente! ¡Y te quieren a ti para el papel! ¡A ti! ¡El guionista personalmente pidió por ti! ¿Quién tiene esa oportunidad?

—Bien, bien, lo que digas.

Eren todavía se sentía escéptico, así que el rubio de ojos azules le entregó el libreto.

Después de eso se separaron, su amigo le dijo que se tomara el tiempo para leerlo; que el productor esperaría por él, porque Eren Jaeger debía ser el actor principal.

No salió de su casa por cuatro días, demasiado envuelto en la lectura.

El castaño estaba extático al leer el guion; la película se llamaba "Atardeceres cautivadores." La prosa era hermosa sin llegar a ser agobiante; la historia tenía un perfecto inicio y final; los personajes eran profundos sin llegar a ser demasiado complejos. La película ya tenía el visto bueno para comenzar a filmarse… era perfecto.

Entonces, ¿Por qué él?

¿Por qué un exitoso productor de Hollywood haría lo imposible por tenerlo a él en la película?

Se sentía irreal.

Llamó a Armin, cuando el rubio contestó, sus primeras palabras fueron:

—Acepto.

El día que se encontraría con el productor, director y guionista quedó fijado; y para la desdicha y felicidad de Eren, el día llegó. Usó un chaleco debajo de una chaqueta negra y un panamá gris que combinaba con sus pantalones. Debía causar una buena impresión, después de todo, esta reunión podía cambiar su vida.

El bistró en que se conocerían era bastante elegante, la entrada tenía una fila de espera que rodeaba la manzana; desde afuera Eren podía ver el tema del pequeño restaurante: color durazno y avellana, las mesas redondas y bonitas; parecía un lugar muy solicitado, uno al que Eren no asistiría normalmente.

Armin y él se acercaron hacia la entrada, ignorando las malas miradas de los comensales que hacían cola. Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una linda chica con labios rojos, cabello corto y una fila blanca de dientes; pidió el nombre a la que estaba su reservación, ellos dieron el apellido del director.

—Smith.

Fueron llevados a una mesa en el fondo, en donde el bullicio de los clientes no se escuchaba y podían hablar de negocios.

—¿Entonces nos haremos los difíciles de complacer para sacar el mejor trato? —Preguntó con seguridad Eren, ellos parecerían desinteresados en la propuesta, así se debía tratar a esos orgullosos magnates de Hollywood.

—¿Estás loco? Aceptaremos la primera propuesta que hagan —contestó Armin con seguridad.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Eren esto es lo mejor que conseguirás! ¿Sabes cuantos actores tienen la oportunidad de tener un guion escrito para ellos? ¿Con tus años de experiencia? ¡Ninguno!

—Bueno… sí, pero ¿no crees que debería conseguir más? —cuestionó con preocupación.

—Eren, no eres Jack Holt. La única razón por la que algunas veces apareces en el periódico es porque mencionan a Mikasa, y eso que esa relación ni siquiera es cierta.

—¡Shh! Baja la voz, nadie debe saber eso.

—Debes hacer tu propia fama, es lo que digo.

—Eres un pésimo agente —gimió, poniendo ambos codos en la mesa.

—Me lo agradecerás más adelante, ahora concéntrate, ahí vienen.

Eren giró su cabeza para ver a un hombre con ojos tan azules como el cielo y cabello amarillo; caminaba con tal distinción que era imposible enfocarse algo que no fuera él; le sonreía a todos quienes lo miraban y saludaba a los comensales como si los conociera desde hace mucho.

Él debía ser el director, no había duda.

Armin se puso de pie cuando el rubio de hombros cuadrados llegó a su mesa; el castaño lo tomó como señal e hizo lo mismo. El agarre del hombre era seguro y firme, Eren le tuvo un poco de envidia. Al lado del gran hombre, estaba otro más alto aún, era rubio también; solamente que éste tenía el cabello más largo de los lados y una barba de candado, sus ojos se escondían tras una cortina de pelo.

¿Era él el guionista? ¿Quién había escrito un libreto entero teniendo a Eren en la mente?

El de ojos esmeraldas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el hombre de vello facial era bastante bien parecido.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el de ojos índigo—, mi nombre es Erwin Smith y…

—¿Usted es el director, verdad? —interrumpió Eren involuntariamente, la emoción fue demasiada.

Ya había escuchado el nombre antes, y había visto un par de sus películas también; se sintió estúpido por no preguntar el nombre del director a Armin antes. Fue tan consumido por la emoción que dejó de pensar en los detalles.

—Tienes razón —concordó—, y a mi lado, tengo a Mike Zakarius, él es…

—¡El guionista! —exclamó otra vez, el nombre sonaba tan apuesto como él.

Smith se rio educadamente.

—Me temo que te equivocas, él es el productor. El guionista está a mi derecha.

Eren lo siguió con la mirada, y luego bajó.

Su boca se secó completamente.

—Hola, chico —saludó la misma voz barítona que lo había avergonzado en la premiación.

—¡Tú! —Gritó Eren.

El hombre de corta estatura y cabello rapado en la nuca sonrió torcidamente, ojos entrecerrados y piel pálida.

—¡Levi Ackerman! —Recordó el chico de ojos verdes y grandes.

—Veo que mi nombre es el único que conoces —señaló el hombre burlista—, eso está bien.

—¡¿El guionista?! —Esta vez su voz llegó a decibeles tan altos que se escuchó como un chillido.

—Es el más codiciado en Hollywood —dijo Erwin con una sonrisa.

—Me halagas —estableció el pelinegro sin expresión.

—Lo digo en serio —siguió el director—, la forma en que narras es espectacular, te has convertido en alguien de renombre a tu edad.

—No —decidió Eren.

Todos lo miraron extrañados y expectantes.

—Mi respuesta es no. Gracias por considerarme para el papel, pero debo rechazarlo —explicó—, lo siento mucho.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa, la mueca de terror de Armin era tan evidente que Eren podía imaginarla sin mirarlo.

—Disculpen —terminó, retirándose del lugar; modales arrojados por la ventana.

Intentó evitar a Armin y Mikasa los siguientes días, fue un poco difícil. Cuando su amigo tenía la oportunidad de verlo solo era para recordarle lo idiota que era al rechazar una oportunidad de esa magnitud; la chica pelinegra le sugería que lo reconsiderara.

La respuesta seguía siendo no.

Eren vivía solo, su pequeño y estrecho apartamento estaba en el cuarto piso de un edificio de cinco. El alquiler no era demasiado y la vista no era horrible, por la ventana podía ver la calle principal, lleno de coches, bares de jazz y personas intoxicadas de alcohol sobre la calle adoquinada.

Aunque la hora ya era alta y el sol se había ocultado hace mucho, el castaño hizo una taza de té; encendió su tocadiscos y la hermosa voz de Edith Piaf llenó las pequeñas cuatro paredes. No era que no apreciara el jazz, pero en una noche tan tranquilizante como esa, necesitaba una música angelical. Sacó un cigarro de la bolsa de su chaqueta olvidada en el perchero y lo prendió; su velada iba bien hasta que se sentó al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un toque en su puerta.

Fue su culpa no asegurarse de quien se trataba, aunque él estaba seguro que era Armin, recordándole diariamente lo cabeza hueca que era. Ya sabía cómo iban estas reuniones, estaba acostumbrado a las palabras que podía recitarlas de memoria: "Tuviste una oportunidad de oro… Erwin Smith iba a ser el director… ¿Me odias Eren? ¿Es por eso que rechazaste el papel?"

Dejó salir una risita al recordar lo último, Armin podía ser mejor actor que él algunas veces. La razón era clara, Eren no quería trabajar con ese guionista, era ofensivo, amargo y parecía que hablar con él requería de mucho trabajo; y lo más importante: ¡Lo llamó un don Nadie!

No había manera que aceptara el trabajo.

Volvieron a tocar su puerta, su amigo rubio podía ser molesto a veces, Eren se apresuró antes que el pequeño de ojos azules no volviera hablarle en toda su vida; o peor, que renunciara a ser su agente.

No se molestó en ver de quien se trataba y abrió la puerta.

El guionista de pésima personalidad se dejó entrar.

—Oh, bien, estás en casa. Estaba a punto de tirar tu puerta si no respondías.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó perplejo.

—¿Qué crees? —Contrarrestó inexpresivo.

—¿Vienes a golpearme porque no acepté tú trabajo? —Ahora que lo pensaba bien eso tenía sentido, comenzó a tener miedo de lo que el otro podría hacer; sin testigos, Eren estaba perdido.

—Dios, eres más idiota de lo que predije —condenó con irritación—. Vengo a darte una oportunidad para que aceptes —dijo con presunción.

El castaño de ojos berilo se irritó.

—Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Levi suspiró y murmuró algo como: "Cabeza dura", pero Eren no estaba completamente seguro.

No había manera que él sintiera compasión por el enojadizo guionista; Eren no lo había obligado a escribir una película completa para él. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor ¿por qué lo había hecho, de todas formas?

—¿Por qué escribiste todo este libreto para mí?

Levi miró a todas partes, como si escaneara el apartamento, Eren se sintió consciente de sí mismo. Un ricachón que vivía en la mejor parte de Hollywood vería todo ese sitio como un chiquero. El guionista parecía no decidir donde sentarse; el castaño no se movió, sabía que era de mala educación pero no quería que el irritable hombre pasara ahí un minuto más del necesario, solo quería escuchar la explicación y luego lo sacaría de su hogar.

El otro miró el lugar con autosuficiencia y prefirió quedarse de pie, solo molestándose a quitarse su chaqueta y su sombrero newsboy; dejándolos en el perchero en la entrada.

—En la entrega de premios —comenzó—, cuando escuché tu nominación; no estaba prestando atención. La categoría "actor de reparto" no es nada interesante, así que me dediqué a hablar con las personas a mi lado.

Eren comenzaba a sentir su irritación crecer, pero no interrumpió a Levi.

—Sin embargo, cuando anunciaron tu nombre, por casualidad miré la pantalla; el pequeño fragmento de tu película me hizo olvidar la conversación que mantenía. La intensidad de tus ojos, las expresiones de tu rostro… Quise saber más. Así que conseguí tu película, no recuerdo de lo que se trataba, pero recuerdo tus líneas y el tono de tu voz.

El de cabello marrón tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, nadie nunca lo había elogiado así; ni Mikasa, ni siquiera Armin.

—Tu actuación me robó el aliento —siguió—, así que investigué toda tu filmografía; pero no tenías mayores papeles y en otras ni siquiera hablabas. Ningún papel que has tenido realmente te hace justicia, y eso no está bien. Así que me propuse a mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que vi en esa pequeña fracción de esa película. Comencé por un pequeño párrafo, y antes de darme cuenta terminé escribiendo un libreto completo que te hará explotar ese talento que tienes.

—¿De verdad piensas eso?

—No lo diría si no lo creyera —aseguró sin expresión—, creo que eres un diamante en bruto; solo necesitas alguien que pueda pulirte para hacerles ver a todos tu potencial. ¿Quieres pertenecer a los grandes? ¿Qué las personas te comparen con Cary Grant? ¿Dejar tu huella eternamente en la industria?

—Sí… —respondió Eren.

—Déjame hacerlo por ti, con mi ayuda, serás eterno, chico.

—Eren —dijo, Levi lo miró confundido—, mi nombre es Eren; no "chico".

—De acuerdo, Eren —estableció, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada—, ¿qué dices?

Pensó por unos minutos, luego respondió:

—De acuerdo… acepto.

* * *

Los planes comenzaron a ponerse en movimiento y la película comenzó a filmarse. Le presentaron a la actriz principal e interés amoroso del protagonista, la actriz se llamaba Sasha Braus; era una chica sencilla, sin ningún rastro de primadonna, Eren estaba agradecido. Ella era bastante amigable, cuando no se estaba llenando la cara con los bocadillos en el set.

Era fácil actuar con ella.

Pero "fácil" no era lo que Levi quería.

En medio de una escena, el quisquilloso guionista exclamaría "¡Corte!" lo que obligaba a los camarógrafos a interrumpir la grabación. El de cabello negro se acercaba a ellos diciendo que esa no era la manera cómo él lo había visualizado; acto seguido haría el tono de voz que quería para la escena.

Muchas veces le preguntaría a Eren "¿No tienes idea lo que es la actuación?" Aunque Levi había sido quien lo había elogiado por su desempeño antes.

La verdad era que, tenerlo a él de juez en cada escena era agotador; en medio de una escena Eren miraba a su alrededor, el equipo de camarógrafos estaba en silencio; el director en su silla asentía en aceptación; Levi estaba mirándolo con suma concentración, inclinado hacia adelante, ambos codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su mano sosteniendo su barbilla.

Era intenso.

Pero cuando el guionista lo elogiaba, Eren se sentía emocionado. Levi era de esas personas que solamente lo hacía cuando creía que algo era realmente bueno y no dudaba en hacer pedazos algo que sentía no era suficiente. Esto hacía al castaño tratar más, actuar mejor, dejar todas sus emociones en el set y agrandarlas.

Hablaba con Mikasa a veces, ella llegaba al set y saludaba a Levi; era extraño pensar que ellos dos eran familia, pero al mismo tiempo tenía sentido.

El guionista era una persona peculiar: un día podría agitar el cabello de Eren de una manera casi cariñosa, tener un café listo para él al terminar una escena y dejar una pequeña nota en su camerino con un "buen trabajo" escrito; otro día podía preguntarle a gritos si Eren había aprendido a actuar mirando a una roca, o si su cerebro era real o imaginario.

Después de varios meses en filmación, el castaño ya se había acostumbrado.

Habían filmado gran parte de la película, y ahora debían hacer la escena romántica entre los actores principales, ya que así estaba en la ordenada programación del director. Eren nunca había tenido problemas para besar mujeres, lo hacía por trabajo y nunca por más.

La hora del momento llegó y Erwin gritó "acción" desde su silla, Levi estaba a su lado.

—"Si pudieras revertirlo todo" —recitaba Sasha con ojos vidriosos, la escena era cerca del final de la película—", ¿serías capaz de borrarme de tu vida?"

Eren se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mejilla, besó la lágrima que salió de los ojos de la castaña; con su mano, deslizó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—"Borraría todo de mi vida si eso hiciera que te quedaras conmigo un atardecer más" —estableció, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Se acercó a ella y la besó.

—Corte —se escuchó la voz seca de Levi.

Ambos actores se separaron y miraron al guionista.

—Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿saben lo que es un beso? —preguntó con ironía.

Los jóvenes actores asintieron.

—¿Lo saben? —Preguntó sorprendido el de cabello azabache— Porque la mierda que acaban de hacer me hace pensar diferente —espetó.

Eren tragó.

—¡Son amantes, por un demonio! —Gritó el hombre de baja estatura— Tu padre casi mata a Eren por hacer que tu renuncies a tu herencia; después de todas las mierdas que pasaron finalmente están juntos y ¿así es como besas al amor de tu vida? —Lo miró con desaprobación—. Chico, siento pena por Mikasa.

Escuchó risas de los camarógrafos y de los extras, sintió sus mejillas entibiarse, Sasha lo miraba con compasión.

—Lo siento, lo intentaré una vez más —dijo, decidido.

—Acción —volvió a comandar Erwin.

—"Borraría todo de mi vida si eso hiciera que te quedaras conmigo un atardecer más" —Con sus dedos, tomó el mentón de su co-estrella y entrecerró los ojos y movió sus labios con los de ella, respirando suavemente.

—Corte —ordenó la misma grave voz del estoico guionista.

Eren se comenzó a irritar, pero no lo demostró, Levi era difícil de complacer.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el actor principal.

—Dime que este no es tu primer beso, virgen —declaró despectivamente.

—¡No! —gritó con vergüenza sumamente consciente de todos en el plató.

—Déjame decirte algo —Se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos—, esta chica es la persona más atractiva para ti, ¿de acuerdo? —tomó a Sasha de un brazo suavemente, ella lo miró divertida— Sus curvas, su rostro, sus pechos, el olor de su cabello, todo de ella hace que te vuelvas loco. Si la perdieras, serías el hombre más miserable de la tierra.

—Sí, lo sé —concordaba el chico.

—Demuéstralo entonces —retó, le hizo una señal a Erwin para que comenzara a rodar; el rubio dio la orden y Levi se separó de ellos, pero permaneció más cerca que antes.

Eren volvió a repetir sus palabras e intentó imaginar a la persona que amaba en su lugar…

El problema era que no existía tal persona.

Así que la besó nuevamente y rogó que fuera lo suficiente para el estricto hombre de los ojos fríos.

—Corte —volvió a decir la misma voz.

El castaño rechinó sus dientes.

—Eren —se dirigió Levi—, contesta honestamente, ninguno en esta habitación dirá nada —le echó un vistazo a los camarógrafos, pasantes, director y actores, todos estaban tensos; probablemente el pelinegro tenía razón, estaban demasiado asustados para desobedecer al corto hombre—, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguien?

El rostro pálido lo miraba con seriedad, no parecía ser una pregunta retórica o sarcástica. Eren tampoco tenía el valor de mentir cuando lo miraban de esa manera.

—No… —respondió.

El guionista levantó una delgada ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, es algo así: —declaró, tomándolo del brazo y acercando su oído a su boca— Debes tomarla del cuello y mirarla, memorízate cada respiración, cada línea, cada maldita hebra de su cabello. —Respiró Levi en su piel, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo del joven, a Eren se le atoró la respiración en su garganta. Todos sus sentidos se dispararon, olvidó que se encontraba el plató rodeado por los actores y el equipo de filmación, el delicioso olor masculino de Levi era todo lo que se impregnaba a él. Se lamió los labios instintivamente, estaba congelado para hacer otra cosa.

—Primero —continuó el guionista—, besa la esquina de su boca —sintió la sombra del toque de labios sobre su comisura, el castaño apretó el brazo del otro, para indicarle que lo hiciera, que le diera ese pequeño toque—, luego... besa sus delicados labios como si fueran pétalos de rosas. —Su mano se movió en el cabello del actor, ladeando su cabeza; mientras que la otra se deslizó por la espalda del más joven.

Eren tenía su boca abierta y ojos cerrados, viendo la imagen en su cabeza, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si de verdad el guionista lo estuviera besando.

—Cuando ella te dé el permiso y abra sus labios, besa la esquina de su boca suavemente en agradecimiento —murmuró el guionista, Eren gimió silenciosamente, seguramente solo Levi lo había escuchado—; y luego la acaricias con tu lengua, probándola hasta que los dos no estén seguros de a qué sabe quién, ladeas tu cabeza y la besas como si fueras un hombre ahogándose y ella es tu oxigeno. —El actor principal lo atrajo hacia él con ambos brazos en su cuello, Levi suspiró complacido; ambos hombres perdidos en la ilusión. Todo en él se sintió cargado, especialmente dentro de sus pantalones, siguió acercándose más al pelinegro, juntando ambos cuerpos completamente, se movía por instinto y lo único que necesitaba era tener al guionista, su cuerpo, su olor.

Eren sintió a Levi alejarse e intentó buscarlo, aunque solo fuera para seguir con el espejismo de sus palabras, el pelinegro gimió quédamente, él pudo sentir su respiración y su barítona voz en su piel, seguido por frío debido a la repentina soledad. Abrió los ojos y otra vez se encontró en el plató, los actores y actrices lo estaban mirando y nuevamente recordó en donde se encontraba.

—Así debes besarla —explicó el excéntrico guionista.

El de ojos color bosque no pudo encontrar su voz así que solo asintió.

—¡Acción! —ordenó el director Smith.

* * *

La filmación siguió su curso programado, tenían una cuota programada y un horario qué cumplir; todo finamente delineado por Levi. Eren no quería descubrir qué podía pasar si se desviaban del plan; aunque tampoco quería ser la razón por la que el bajo hombre de cabello negro se enfureciera.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas, intentando acallar el rápido ritmo de su corazón cada vez que el guionista entraba a una habitación en donde él estaba, o cuando miraba fijamente la filmación de una escena importante en donde ambas estrellas participaban. Después de esa escena, todo el mundo de Eren se había puesto de cabeza, y eso le enfurecía; él estaba acostumbrado a cosas así, al ser un actor, podía separar su cuerpo de sus sentimientos, podía decir: "Te amo" de una manera convincente sin realmente sentirlo, reír sin sentir alegría y llorar por cosas que para él podrían no valer la pena.

El bajo guionista movía sentimientos en él de los que no estaba consciente hasta ese día, y ni siquiera lo había besado.

Eren no tenía escenas programadas para esa mañana, aun así, se despertó temprano para mirar a los actores de reparto. Entró al set y no se sorprendió ver al de cabello azabache coordinando la filmación, Erwin estaba dictando algunas órdenes acerca de los actores y cómo se mirarían mejor en video; Levi era el mismo gruñón de siempre, reprendía a los pobres y afligidos jóvenes.

El de ojos verdes se sentó cerca, tenía curiosidad de ver la naturaleza fuera de la cámara; le gustaba hacerlo, siempre había más cosas que aprender y tomaba pequeños consejos de los demás.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado, miró a su acompañante, era Connie Springer, el actor de reparto quien tenía el papel del ex-prometido y eterno enamorado de Sasha en la película.

—Ey —saludó Eren.

Connie movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—¿Mañana brutal? —preguntó el actor principal.

—Levi ha estado más irritante de lo usual en esta película —explicó.

—¿Habías trabajado antes con él?

—Es la tercera vez —Connie sonrió—, tiene mucha fe en esta talkie.

El castaño miró la escena que se estaba filmando, el guionista intercambiaba palabras con el rubio director.

—La paga es buena, y mi actuación aparentemente es "aceptable" para Levi —hizo comillas en el aire con ambas manos—, además, es un profesional.

—No pareció profesional cuando me "instruyó" sobre como besa —dijo Eren antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos y miró a Connie avergonzado; diablos, nunca debió decir eso. Pero todavía sentía un poco de molestia... y lujuria también.

Su colega comenzó a reírse; Eren suspiró profundamente.

—¡Oh, eso! —Connie cubrió su boca con una mano para evitar hacer más ruido, ninguno de los dos quería llamar la atención del director o del guionista.

—Vamos, no es normal que un hombre le diga esas cosas a otro —se justificó el actor principal, no era normal aunque era de _su_ preferencia; y ahora no pasaba un minuto sin que se preguntara a qué sabrían los labios de Levi.

—Levi es un cinéfilo, no me preguntes porqué, pero tiene una pasión por los movers y los talkies; y cuando tiene una visión él la quiere perfecta, cueste lo que cueste. Una vez, un actor debía reír, pero la manera que lo hacía no era como él lo _quería _así que se encargó de traer un payaso para hacerlo reír.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Eren, Levi no parecía una persona capaz de hacer eso.

Connie asintió rápidamente.

—En otra película, una actriz no podía llorar así que él la llevó a otra habitación y le contó la historia de su infancia, ¡la chica no paró de llorar por dos días! Nadie sabe realmente lo que le dijo y ella se niega a hablar.

Eren tuvo que resoplar con lo último, seguido por una risa; eso no podía ser verdad. Es decir, Levi parecía el tipo de persona que tomaba lo que quería sin preguntar, no que ayudaba a las personas, alguien gruñón que no le importaba lo que alguien hiciera y pensara…

¿Pero, la razón por la que le había dicho eso era genuinamente porque le estaba enseñando a actuar?

—Él es muy dedicado en lo que hace —terminó Connie—, y a veces es tan absorbido que no tiene idea si le hace daño a alguien.

El actor principal miró en dirección donde Levi se encontraba, estaba señalando algo al techo con intensidad en los ojos; Eren ladeó la cabeza.

—Como sea, si te enfureció eso, deberías decirle; eres la estrella, Levi odiaría perderte.

Ése era el problema, no le había molestado en lo absoluto.

Seguramente Levi y su equipo eran de mente abierta, debían serlo, afuera de este lugar solo habían miradas sentenciosas, palabras despectivas, y saludos hipócritas. Eren estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, conocía a alguien, congeniaban, coqueteaban, salían una vez, se besaban y luego dormían juntos; a la mañana siguiente, nadie quería saber del otro.

Eren nunca había estado en una segunda cita, y eso estaba bien, en esos tiempos no podía darse el lujo de encariñarse de un hombre sin ser llamado una "fruta".

Y luego estaba Mikasa, hermosa y dulce Mikasa; perdía el tiempo con él. Esta "relación" no era más que una falacia. Eren se refugiaba en la chica, sabía que ella siempre estaría ahí, cada vez que él conocía a un chico y luego este desaparecía, podía regresar a los brazos abiertos de su amiga para evitar estar solo; la chica pelinegra podría conocer a alguien, amar y ser feliz, pero en su lugar estaba perdiendo sus mejores años con él.

El castaño sabía que era egoísta, pero no se atrevía a separarse de ella.

—Ey, ustedes dos —Los interrumpió el guionista—, dejen de holgazanear; Jaeger, tu escena comienza en quince minutos.

—¡S-sí!

* * *

Eren pasaba más y más tiempo mirando a Levi, aunque lo hacía inconscientemente; el hombre era atractivo, y ahora necesitaba visualizar a qué sabían sus labios. Incontables veces al día, él se encontraba tocando sus labios, preguntándose si podría probar los del guionista.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Armin y Mikasa volvieron a visitarlo, se sintió como un pésimo amigo; así que lo remedió pidiendo un día libre al director; Erwin lo concedió con una sonrisa, aparentemente estaban haciendo un buen tiempo con las escenas, gracias a la disciplina brutal y casi violenta del amargo hombre con atractivos labios.

Salieron a comer, Armin el manojo de nervios de siempre, no escatimó en preguntarle qué tal iba la filmación de "Atardeceres Cautivadores." Mikasa por el otro lado estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre; cuando Eren la miraba, ella veía a otro lado. El actor le preguntaba sobre su vida y ella respondía que todo estaba bien.

No fue hasta que su agente se levantó al baño que ella dejó caer la bomba.

—Eren, debemos hablar.

El de ojos verdes le indicó que continuara.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —explicó.

—¡Eso es maravilloso! —felicitó su amigo, seguramente se debía tratar de un chico lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

No era la primera vez que Mikasa tenía una pareja, pero como ellos dos debían actuar como los "consentidos de Hollywood", no era fácil; solo personas seleccionadas sabían de su engaño, pero si la actriz consideraba que alguien valía la pena, Eren no discutía.

La pelinegra asintió.

—¿Cuándo lo conoceré? —preguntó Eren con curiosidad.

—Puedes llegar a visitarnos —Fue lo único que ella dijo, pero lo suficiente para que el castaño entendiera.

—Te mudarás con él —estableció—, es algo serio, ¿uh?

Mikasa asintió.

—Debí decírtelo antes —se disculpó—, no emboscarte con la noticia.

—No te preocupes —aseguró—, mereces ser feliz.

—Gracias.

—Mereces ser vista con él —decidió, la pelinegra miró a otro lado; ella claramente lo había decidido desde antes—. Si preguntan los medios… diles que fue mutuo, ¿Sí? No me hagas ver como un idiota rompecorazones —sonrió.

La de ojos oscuros se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó.

—Gracias —repitió.

Eren le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza.

—Gracias a ti por protegerme todo este tiempo —murmuró, ya era hora que él se cuidara solo, y que encontrara a una persona con la que verdaderamente pudiera ser feliz—, eres la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener.

Y así fue que terminó su falsa relación. En los días siguientes, vio a Mikasa adornando la primera página de un periódico con un caballero "misterioso" sosteniendo su mano. Eren de verdad esperaba que ella fuera feliz.

Los siguientes días, por alguna curiosa razón, su actuación no era perfecta; sin importar las llamadas de atención de Levi o las numerosas escenas detenidas con la palabra severa de "¡Corte!"

Quizás estaba distraído, con todo el asunto de Mikasa, quizás estaba cansado, o quizás simplemente no era su maldita semana.

Eren estaba en su camerino, mirándose en el espejo, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

Un toque en la puerta lo hizo ver hacia el marco, seguido del sonido chirriante de las bisagras; alguien se había dejado entrar.

—Ey, chi- quiero decir, Eren. —Era Levi— ¿Estás aquí?

El castaño asintió, luego recordó que el pelinegro no lo podía ver así que le contestó después de todo.

—Sí. Um… ¿Levi? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Olvidé algo en el set?

—Relájate —aseguró—, solo vine a charlar —hizo saber cuándo entró de lleno a la habitación, tenía en sus manos una botella de champán y dos copas—; y con un pequeño regalo.

—¿Está bien que tomemos esa champán? Pensé que era para las personas importantes.

—¿Quién diablos es más importante que el puto actor principal y el maldito guionista de la película?

—Tienes un buen punto. —Tuvo que aceptar.

—Ahora… —Sacó un cuchillo y con una destreza que Eren no había visto antes, cortó el corcho con facilidad; el sonido repentino hizo que su pecho diera un vuelco, miró a Levi por unos segundos y descubrió que él lo miraba a los ojos.

—¡Eso fue genial! —celebró, ignorando la calidez de sus mejillas.

El guionista llenó su copa y se la entregó, Eren la aceptó y la llevó a sus labios; disfrutó el sabor chispeante en su lengua, sabía delicioso.

—Es rico, ¿verdad? —Concordó Levi, miró la etiqueta de la botella—. Es mi favorita.

Eren se sentó otra vez, dándole otro sorbo a la copa.

—Ahora dime —comenzó el guionista—, ¿qué te está molestando tanto?

—No-no sé a lo que te refieres —aseguró Eren.

—Mientes —cortó antes que el más joven pudiera terminar—, ¿me crees igual de idiota que todos los demás?

El castaño miró el líquido cristalino y lleno de burbujas y tomó otro sorbo.

—Dime —pidió—, algo te tiene tan preocupado que te hace actuar peor que la mierda. Digo, si la mierda pudiera actuar.

—Qué asco —rio Eren, el sentido del humor de Levi era tan retorcido como él.

El guionista volvió a llenar su copa.

—Me dirás o deberé embriagarte tanto hasta sacarte la verdad. —Se arregló el suspendedor de su pantalón y dobló las mangas de su blanca camisa de botones; Eren miró sus pálidos antebrazos, se podía ver el trayecto sinuoso y discreto de algunas venas.

—Es solo que… —comenzó Eren sin estar seguro de lo que estaba diciendo—, ¿no piensas a veces que genuinamente no hay otra persona para ti? Como… si toda esa mierda de tener una alma gemela no es más que una mentira para hacer a los amantes sentirse mejor que los demás.

—Eres cínico, chico —rio Levi entre dientes con sorpresa—, no me lo esperaba, pero no puedo decir que me desagrada.

Levantó su copa, invitando al más joven a hacer un brindis; Eren lo hizo, sonriendo al agudo sonido de las copas chocando.

—¿O quizás existe, solamente que es del género contrario? —preguntó el más joven.

—¿Uh?

—¡Tú alma gemela debe ser obligatoriamente diferente de tu género!

Levi guardó silencio, seguramente todos los engranes en su cabeza armaban el rompecabezas acerca de su sexualidad; probablemente ahora sabía de los ocultos gustos de Eren. A él ya no le podía importar.

—Ya veo —dijo Levi simplemente.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Crees en las almas gemelas para un mismo género?

El guionista giró la copa en sus dedos, distrayéndose en la manera en que el líquido se movía más lento que el vidrio y que las burbujas quedaban inmovibles aunque eran delicadas.

—Yo creo en la belleza, el arte y el amor, si vienen en diferentes recipientes… a quien le importa.

Eren levantó una ceja, la respuesta lo hizo sentir mejor sin saber por qué.

* * *

A partir de eso, su ánimo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre y con eso, su actuación. Levi lo saludaba cada vez que lo veía, levantaba su mano y le guiñaba un ojo; Eren siempre sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía un tontuelo enamoramiento con el guionista.

Y quería que el beso que había descrito él se hiciera realidad.

No quería detener la producción de la película, tampoco quería molestar al hombre de las finas facciones. La solución era tan obvia que se preguntó porque no se le había ocurrido antes: volvería a hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Y esperaría que Levi mordiera el anzuelo.

Habían dado ese día como terminado, y para celebrar el buen tiempo que llevaban en el horario de las filmaciones, todo el personal salió a un bar de jazz en la noche. No era como si Eren hubiera estado esperando afuera del cuarto de Levi para que alguien le preguntara si iría, claro que no, porque eso se escucharía como si lo estuviera acosando; si no que oportunamente pasaba lo suficientemente cerca como para enterarse que, de hecho, Levi no asistiría sino que se quedaría revisando algunas anotaciones.

"Perfecto", pensó el castaño.

Así que cuando todos se fueron, se arregló lo suficiente como para ser aceptable para Levi, en estos meses que había conocido al guionista, había aprendido que el pelinegro abominaba la suciedad o algo que se le pareciera.

Llegó a su puerta y requirió de todo su valor para tocar, afortunadamente la puerta estaba abierta así que Levi lo miró y lo invitó adentro.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la grave y rocosa voz.

—Estaba preguntándome si podías ayudarme con esta línea —mintió.

El pelinegro le indicó que se sentara, Eren obedeció.

—Aquí —señaló el actor—, en la página setenta y seis.

Levi se acercó para ver.

_—"El infierno puede congelarse y el cielo prender en llamas, pero yo me seguiré sintiendo seguro aquí en tus brazos"_ —recitó.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el escritor, queriendo saber su duda.

—Se supone que luego debo besarla, ¿verdad?

—¿Cuál es tu duda, chico? —demandó.

Eren optó por besarlo, miró los ojos plateados del otro, se abrieron por la sorpresa, no respondió por unos segundos y cuando comenzó a hacerlo el castaño se alejó.

—¿Debería hacerlo así? —preguntó, estaba seguro que sus mejillas estaba rojas y no podía ver al otro a los ojos.

Levi abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes que algún sonido saliera, Eren volvió a besarlo en los labios, primero dio uno pequeño en su comisura, luego lo acarició muy ligeramente con su lengua; sintió la respiración de Levi acortarse y lo tomó como un incentivo.

El guionista comenzó a responder el beso, tomando a Eren de su barbilla y ladeando su cabeza, notó que Levi ya había cerrado los ojos, él succionó su labio inferior y estrelló con más fuerzas sus labios. El más joven rompió el beso otra vez.

—¿… o así?

—Podrías hacer esto…

El pelinegro comenzó a besar su cuello, alternando con pequeños mordiscos suaves, Eren no pudo suprimir un suspiro a la atención, arrugó el libreto que estaba en sus manos al sentir el toque caliente de esa boca.

—¿S-sí? —intentó preguntar, pero su voz salió más aguda y quebrada de lo que quería.

—Subir tu mano por su pierna delicadamente, levantando su falda, tocando su piel sutilmente.

Un débil quejido salió de sus labios debido a la imagen mental de Levi tocando su piel desnuda, diablos como quería quitarse los pantalones. Inconscientemente abrió ambas piernas. Levi seguía hablando en su cuello, el aliento chocando contra su piel le hacía temblar las rodillas.

—Bajar su ropa interior con tus dientes…

Eren se aferró de la camisa del otro, la voz de Levi había bajado octavas y sentía las vibraciones en su piel, iban por todo su cuerpo y paraban en su entrepierna. Esto iba mejor de lo que había planeado.

—Hazlo —rogó el actor, él levantó su rostro y lo miró a los ojos; plata encontrándose con esmeralda—… tócame.

Levi lo volvió a besar, con sus manos comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, bajar los tirantes y desabrochar los pantalones. Eren aventó su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su espalda lascivamente, gimiendo y pidiendo por más; al momento que sentía manos duras subir por sus muslos y bajar su ropa.

En medio de la lujuriosa niebla él le ordenó al otro que se desvistiera, el castaño miró el pecho del otro, era blanco como la nieve y tan suave como la seda sobre sus dedos; el joven acarició un rosáceo pezón, el pelinegro gruñó en respuesta y comenzó a frotarse contra él.

Ambos se movían como animales, sin pensar en nada más que en el placer que hacían sentir al otro, su piel se perlaba y la temperatura no hacía más que subir. Eren se quitó sus calzoncillos al igual que Levi, el castaño miró vidrioso cuando el guionista escupió en su mano y comenzó a tocarlos a ambos; el de ojos verdes sabía que estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso pero cuando intentaba acallar su voz el otro le decía que no se ocultara, que nunca antes había visto algo más hermoso.

—Mierda… —masculló Eren, mordiéndose la lengua.

Sentía lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos; Levi lo besó, fue desordenado, solo lengua y dientes. Ninguno podía parar los movimientos de sus caderas, el guionista murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez.

Por la manera en cómo se movían, ambos hombres estaban cerca del límite.

Eren fue el primero en alcanzar el clímax, hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda nívea del guionista; Levi siseó y siguió moviendo sus caderas, deslizando su miembro con el del actor, un par de minutos y el pelinegro también alcanzó su orgasmo.

Había un desorden en medio de ellos, Levi hizo una mueca de asco; Eren estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, aun así, recordó que estaba en el camerino del guionista. Obligó a sus piernas hechas gelatinas a ponerse de pie, el pelinegro no se miraba como una persona que le abría su recámara a cualquier persona y menos al actor novicio de corta edad.

Tomó su ropa con un atisbo de vergüenza y se comenzó a vestir con premura.

Cuando se subió los pantalones a la cadera, Levi llamó su atención.

—¿Te vas? —su tonó de voz parecía confundido.

Eren frunció el ceño, eligiendo sus siguientes palabras con cuidado.

—Debería hacerlo… ¿verdad?

—Solo si tú quieres —dijo, limpiándose con su ropa descartada.

Eren inseguro de qué hacer, se limitó a mirarlo como idiota, ambas manos entrecruzadas; el guionista se movía libremente en su recámara, ordenaba unos cuantos papeles y luego unas piezas de ropa, el castaño comenzó a pensar que quizás su presencia había sido olvidada completamente.

El pelinegro se recostó sobre su cama, metiéndose en el cobertor; luego miró a Eren, el chico se comenzó a sentir cohibido.

—¿Te quedarás ahí parado toda la noche? —cuestionó.

—¿No? —contestó inseguro.

—Entonces date prisa y ven a dormir —ofreció, extendiendo su mano para invitar al otro a su cama.

Eren miró abajo y obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Esa fue la única vez que durmieron juntos.

* * *

Antes que Eren pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, la filmación de la película terminó; los actores fueron despachados y solo el equipo de edición se quedaría trabajando. Tuvieron una fiesta de despedida, pero Eren siempre evitaba a Levi. Ser gay en esos tiempos era peligroso y si los paparazzi llegaran a saberlo, la carrera en ascenso del chico se estrellaría más rápido que un avión en picada.

Los últimos días de filmación pudo sentir los intensos ojos de Levi sobre él, se sentía culpable pero, por lo menos en sus pensamientos, su comportamiento siempre había sido justificado.

Pasaron meses sin recibir noticias de le película, sabía que la edición era ardua y lenta; pero no podía evitar sentirse solitario. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con sus co-estrellas, y ahora amigos: Sasha, Connie y un amigable maquillador llamado Marco, era extraño no verlos todos los días.

Eren también se encontró extrañando a Levi tanto que se odió por apartarlo los últimos días.

Sintió su corazón correr a mil por hora cuando Armin lo llamó, la gira de prensa daría inicio; él y los demás actores darían entrevistas para promocionar la película. ¡Vería a Levi otra vez!

La primera entrevista sería con el "LA Sunday Tribune" y el mismo día con "Hollywood at Night", luego le seguirían algunas grabaciones de radio, se escuchaba aterrador; pero todo eso no importaba porque vería a Levi de nuevo.

Para su sorpresa, y francamente desilusión, el guionista no iría a atender a la gira promocional; porque él no era "el rostro" de la película. Eso era estúpido, toda la idea del maldita largometraje había salido de su cabeza, Levi era el creador de todo; pensó Eren, mientras caminaba con pasos fuertes en el piso.

Solo habían dormido una vez, y luego se alejaron, seguramente solo se trataba de un flechazo adolescente, tal vez era emocionante porque Levi era de mayor edad que él. Eren solo era un chico inmaduro, pero tenía un presentimiento, que quizás las cosas saldrían bien entre ellos, como pareja, ahora que la filmación había terminado y podrían pasar tiempo juntos.

Pero Eren había ido y actuado como idiota, arruinándolo todo.

El periodista llegó, sentándolos; la primera pregunta fue para Sasha: "¿Qué tal le había parecido toda la experiencia de la filmación?"

Ella respondió, destacando muchas veces la comida que habían servido en el set, las mesas de bocadillos y los desayunos en el hotel. El periodista se rio jovialmente pero Eren sabía que ella decía en serio cada palabra.

La segunda pregunta fue para Erwin, que también los acompañaba: "¿Hubo un niño problema en sus actores?"

Erwin se rio, y luego dijo que todos habían sido profesionales en todo momento, y que ellos solo habían ayudado a acelerar el proceso de la película; no era del todo verdad, un día debieron ir a sacar a Connie del baño porque el día anterior había comido algo que arruinó su estómago (aun cuando el director claramente le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera).

La tercera pregunta fue para el novicio actor Eren Jaeger: "Supimos de su rompimiento con la superestrella Mikasa Ackerman ¿Hay alguna posibilidad que regresen a estar juntos?"

Eren maldijo en sus pensamientos, por tal pregunta.

—No —respondió—, amo a Mikasa, es mi mejor amiga, pero descubrimos que no funcionábamos como pareja; y estoy seguro que ella será muy feliz con la persona que elija entregar su corazón.

—Creo que hablo en nombre de todos, cuando digo que apreciaríamos que las siguientes preguntas sean solamente de "Atardeceres Cautivadores" —demandó Erwin con su apuesta sonrisa, Eren sonrió, a veces el director actuaba como un padre para todos.

El periodista aceptó y le hizo otra pregunta a Eren: "¿Fue grata la experiencia de trabajar con tan colorido grupo?"

Se rio cuando pensó en su respuesta.

—Definitivamente cambió mi vida, conocí amigos que sé que durarán la vida eterna —miró a sus compañeros quiénes le devolvieron la sonrisa—, y conocí personas que cambiaron mi vida, aunque ellos no lo sepan, me enseñaron muchas cosas, como canalizar mis emociones, y técnicas para mejorar mi actuación. —Miró al suelo, ¡no estaba pensando en Levi! ¡No sería un cursi idiota! ¡No sería un cursi idiota!—, y otras cosas que no tenían que ver con mi trabajo.

¡Diablos! Era un cursi idiota.

Las preguntas siguieron pero Eren solo podía pensar en Levi. Fue profesional en todo momento; pero en los descansos, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo. Una necia parte de él pensaba que en la siguiente entrevista él aparecería y daría la entrevista con ellos.

Las entrevistas seguían pero Levi nunca aparecía.

Erwin, que ya había trabajado con él, le dijo que el pelinegro era un excéntrico, hacer películas era su pasión, pero no quería participar en nada cuando de tratar con el público venía al caso. Levi seguidamente decía que las palabras, papel y tinta eran fáciles de entender; que la mente humana era perturbadora.

Lo que sea que eso significara.

Después de algunas semanas la gira terminó y Eren se encontró nuevamente en su apartamento con, ahora, mucho más dinero.

Pero solo.

* * *

La llamada de Armin lo sorprendió un sábado por la mañana, sonaba extasiado; Eren lo tomó como algo normal. Su mejor amigo siempre estaba al borde de la emoción o ansioso como un conejo. El largometraje había sido un éxito en la taquilla y tanto Eren como los demás actores había recibido elogios.

Él estaba lleno de vida como siempre, mientras que Eren, se apoyaba en la pared, pensando en que quizás su representante le tenía otro trabajo tan pronto. Por eso le costó discernir lo que el rubio dijo una serie de palabras que no tuvieron sentido.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste, Armin?

—¡Estás nominado como mejor actor en los premios de la academia!

—Espera, ¿no bromeas?

Armin negó frenéticamente.

—¡Es confidencial! En los siguientes días te enviarán una carta con la invitación a la ceremonia.

Eren se quedó boquiabierto, igual como lo había hecho hace un año y medio.

—¡Eren esto es grande! ¡Es mucho más grande que antes! ¿Sabes? Sasha está nominada como mejor actriz, también hemos recibido las nominaciones: mejor director, mejor guión y ¡mejor película del año!

—Espera, ¿mejor guión? —Preguntó tratando de digerir esta gran noticia— ¿Levi está nominado también?

Armin asintió muchas veces.

El castaño debía verse presentable para la ceremonia.

Los días no se detuvieron, pero la vida de Eren cambió rápidamente, como Armin predijo la carta e invitación llegaron en el correo los siguientes días. Los periodistas y fotógrafos ahora lo seguían a todas partes y fue invitado a programas de radios y periódicos para entrevistas.

Su vida iba bien, en ese tiempo recibió nuevos guiones que él podía escoger el que se miraba más prometedor.

Estuvo tan ocupado en su creciente carrera que antes que se diera cuenta, la premiación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Esta vez decidió ir solo; aún mantenía contacto con Mikasa y seguían siendo mejores amigos pero no era su lugar llamar a la chica cada vez que se le daba la gana. Como mercadotecnia, el grupo de "Atardeceres Cautivadores" llegarían en la misma limosina; y así fue.

Levi no estaba entre ellos.

Las palabras de Erwin seguían teniendo sentido, a Levi no le gustaban los grupos de personas. Eren podía entender eso.

Cuando llegó, todo se sintió como un _déjà vu, _tantas cosas habían pasado en un año y medio, y a la vez nada había cambiado. Eren seguía sintiendo que todo esto era irreal, como si se encontraba en un sueño que en cualquier segundo despertaría y nada habría pasado.

En especial cuando, a algunos pies de distancia, después de meses, vio a Levi otra vez.

Usaba un traje bastante sobrio, con sus suspendedores de siempre.

Intentó avanzar hacia él, pero un periodista lo detuvo, clamando que necesitaba unas cuantas fotografías más. El flash cegador siempre lo hacía perder la vista por unos minutos; se frotó los ojos y Levi estaba a su lado.

Su pecho hizo algo extraño ahí.

—Ey —saludó Levi—, mucho tiempo sin verte.

Eren quiso saludarlo, pero su voz no estaba cooperando con él.

—Yo- —musitó—, Le-Levi-

Un fotógrafo los interrumpió con una luz refulgente.

La ceremonia iba a dar inicio, así que los invitados comenzaron a entrar al recinto, Levi lo hizo también, pero no fue hasta que sintió más que escuchar los susurros en su oído que supo que el guionista se había acercado a él primero.

—¿Por qué huiste?

Eso fue todo, Eren miró al otro hombre, él ya estaba fuera de vista, perdido en el torrente de personas buscando su asiento y sirviendo bocadillos. El joven actor también entro al lugar, con miles de pensamientos plagando su mente.

El castaño se encontraba perturbado, quería hacerle saber al otro que había cambiado, que ya no tenía miedo y que no volvería a huir. Necesitaba saber qué podía pasar entre ellos dos, sin temores y sin esconderse.

Necesitaba decirle eso a Levi.

La entrega de premios dio inicio y los invitados guardaron silencio, su asiento estaba al lado de los actores, mientras que el director y el guionista estaban en otro. Eren miraba de reojo cada cierto tiempo al guionista, para su desilusión, nunca se encontró con los ojos de Levi sobre él.

Tuvo la oportunidad cuando notó que él se puso de pie.

El actor también lo hizo, comenzándolo a seguir.

Levi fue tras bastidores Eren corrió a su lado y tocó su hombro.

El guionista lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con una expresión neutral.

—Por un momento pensé que arrojarías tu bebida en mí —recordó como lo había hecho hace un año y medio.

Eren se tuvo que reír.

—Felicidades por tu nominación, chico- quiero decir: Eren —corrigió—, espero que ganes.

—Gracias —aceptó, mirando al suelo y tratando de no sonreír como idiota.

Esta situación era bastante parecida a cuando ellos se habían conocido… no en los mejores términos.

—Escucha, Levi —comenzó, solo para ser callado por el guionista.

—Está bien, Eren, te entiendo. Esa vez no significó nada, personas como nosotros… —se señaló, refiriéndose a sus "preferencias"—… no espero que quieras una relación a tu corta edad, está bien —repitió.

—No, lo que quiero no es eso-

—No tienes que tratarme como a una jovenzuela, fue bueno lo que tuvimos, pero solo fue una noch-

—Levi, no quiero una noche, yo te quiero a-

—Está bien —estableció firme, cortándolo.

Eren estaba cansado de ser interrumpido, así que decidió por callar a Levi, puso una palma en la nuca del guionista y lo trajo a él, besándolo inesperadamente. El pelinegro no se alejó, pero tampoco continuó el beso. En la periferia, el actor pudo escuchar un flash.

Diablos, eso saldría en los periódicos mañana.

El castaño se alejó, teniendo a Levi en sus manos.

—Perdóname por ser un cobarde y por haber huido, sé qué es lo que quiero; solo me queda saber si es lo mismo que tú quieres.

Levi abrió la boca para hablar, pero en lugar de eso, devolvió el beso.

—Eres un idiota —dijo sin aire—, un niño inmaduro y apasionado, tienes tus emociones a flor de piel y dejas que las cosas te afecten demasiado. Todos mis sentidos me dicen que debería golpearte por ser un cabeza dura y marcharme, pero… —sonrió—… el sentido común está sobrevalorado.

Los destellos de las cámaras se volvieron sordos a sus oídos mientras abrazaba al estoico guionista. Basta de secretos, esta vez no tendría miedo de demostrar quién era el verdadero Eren Jaeger al público, siempre que tuviera a Levi de la mano.

Cuando regresaron a sus asientos, la categoría de "Mejor actor" estaba siendo anunciada; y ahí mientras el presentador mencionaba los nominados y abría el sobre en el que estaba el nombre del ganador, miró a Levi; el guionista lo veía fijamente y sonrío de lado, como si supiera que el ganador era Eren.

El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo una calma cálida en su pecho crecer, miró al frente, donde el ganador era anunciado...

…resultó que Levi había tenido razón.

Eren se levantó de su asiento con el sonido de aplausos rugiendo por todo el salón.

**FIN.**

* * *

**¿Que tal? **

**Lamento haberme tardado para traerles otra historia Riren, espero no haber perdido el toque.**

**Gracias por leer, como ustedes saben, me encanta saber de ustedes, así que me harían la persona más feliz del mundo con un pequeño review con sus opiniones o aunque sea para saludar a su vieja Nolee ^^ (por favor no me llamen vieja, ya no quiero que pasen más años D: quisiera conocer a Peter Pan.)**

**Hasta la próxima, nos leemos luego. **


End file.
